


天使前传

by asd4486



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asd4486/pseuds/asd4486
Summary: 20岁前，我叫亚当.莱特。今天我突发奇想，想将我身为亚当.莱特那短暂的，离奇而又悲惨的一生讲述出来。我并不是个擅长修饰故事的高手，这些经历从我嘴中说出来可能会不够精彩，但我又觉得很值得一说，所以我会尽将它们精简的讲述给你。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接受不了血腥暴力还有拔叔行为的请务必绕行

我想向你讲述一下我的童年。

我并不是个擅长修饰故事的高手，这些经历从我嘴中说出来可能会不够精彩，但我又觉得很值得一说，所以我会尽将它们精简的讲述给你。

维特家族，估计你也有可能听说过，它是很有声望的黑道世家，我便出生在这个不凡的家族中。

我父亲那一辈有四个子女，他在里面排名老三。他是个十分渴望权利的人，但偏偏尴尬的家庭地位又让他当不上下任继承人，他宏大的野心和现实的落差也令他形成了暴躁易怒的性格。

因为母亲身体的缘故，我是家里的独子，他自然对我也十分严格，但我恰好不是个聪明能干的孩子，不管是在学校还是在家族的孩子中，我都只能算是中等偏下，这也令他对我十分不满，动不动就会以各种理由体罚我。

我并不讨厌被他体罚，因为每次体罚过后我的母亲都会将我抱在怀里温柔的安慰我。除了安慰，她也会教育我父亲这么做是对的，是为了我好。

这里我想简略的说一下我父母的恋情，我的母亲出生在一个中产阶级，她的父母皆是老师。她与父亲相遇时才16岁，随后她便迅速坠入爱河，相处几个月后便不顾家里的反对开始与父亲同居，并在18岁时生了我后才正式和父亲结了婚。这也让家族里的其他成员对我们一家一直颇有微词。

母亲是个温柔敏感的人，同时也像个少女一样时不时会沉浸在自己的幻想世界中，在她的世界里，父亲便是她的一切，是她的白马王子。而父亲虽然在为人处事上都异常严谨，对规矩十分重视的他偏偏对母亲却是百般宠爱，甚至不惜令自己的名誉受到损害也要和母亲在一起。他们俩是真的深深爱着彼此。

说回正题。

小时候的我性格十分孤僻古怪，没有朋友，也不爱笑，是那种就连教堂的修女见到我都会忍不住皱眉头的不受待见，再加上家庭关系的原因，我自然也不受亲戚们的喜爱。一直陪伴在我身边的便是我的母亲，她几乎出席了所有关于我的童年的美好回忆。

我很喜欢她，但我也深刻的明白在她心目中我永远比不上父亲，所以我唯独可以做的便是乖乖听话，催眠自己父亲是对的，以此来令她能更喜欢我。有些时候我会冒出如果让父亲消失，我是否就能得到母亲所有的关注之类的想法。当然这些我从没跟任何人说起。

但我做梦也没想到这些想法竟变成了现实。

就在我九岁那年父亲死了，死因是头部中弹。

葬礼那天我记得很清楚。头戴黑纱的母亲显得是那么美丽动人。她趴在棺材上哭的格外伤心。那时我产生了浓浓的罪恶感，我觉得是我心中萌生的不好的念头诅咒了父亲，从而深深伤害了母亲。也是从那一刻开始，我下定决心要永远陪伴在母亲身旁，尽自己所能的填补她心中失去父亲的空缺。

父亲死后不久，家族的老首领，也就是爷爷也生病去世了。我的大伯顺利成为了家族新首领。他原本就不认可父亲与母亲的婚姻，更是极其不喜欢我，他成为首领的第一件事便是将我们从家族里弄出去。他将我和母亲驱逐到郊外的一栋旧屋里，命令我们不准再踏入帮派管辖的区域，并不允许我们再与家族扯上关系。

每个月母亲都会收到一点所谓的赡养费，但那一点根本不够生活，母亲不得不承担起养家的重任。因为没有什么经验，她先后找了好几份工作都干的不顺利，最后终于在一家家政公司稳定了下来。业余时间她会接点帮人洗衣服或者带孩子的零工来补贴家用，周末的时候我也会随她一起去临近的小镇上卖些自制的甜点。

自从失去父亲后，母亲变得愈发的关心我，她几乎将自己所有的注意力都投在了我身上，有时甚至有点依赖我。这让我感到十分幸福。我自信的认为我能够代替父亲给予母亲所缺失的爱。

但我终究还是错了。

随着时间的推移，母亲的神经变得越来越敏感脆弱，对我的依赖和控制欲也愈发强烈。原本温和的她开始变得阴晴不定，时不时会突然冲我发火。

有一天她一大早出门后便失去了音讯。那几天我疯狂的寻找她却毫无音讯。就当我绝望的以为自己被抛弃时，她回来了。我记得很清楚，那是个风雨交加的夜晚，我死死的抱着她，在她怀里嚎啕大哭。我向她发誓我一定会好好听话，她则温柔的抚摸着我的脸颊。

她对我说她现在只有我了。

我当时并没有理解那句话的含义。

从那天起，她开始训练我。她要求我阅读父亲喜欢的书籍，吃父亲喜欢的食物。父亲喜欢打桥牌，所以我也必须要精通它。她会不间断的给我播放各种关于父亲的影像，让我学习父亲的一举一动，走路的姿势，握着刀叉的姿势，站姿，坐姿，说话的语气，甚至连语调也要求我刻意模仿父亲。为了令母亲高兴，我一直都在努力的模仿着父亲，但无论我怎么努力就是无法令她满意。身为混血的父亲在说话时会有弹舌音，但我却怎么也发不出来，为此我没少挨母亲巴掌。

记得最清楚的一次是我在学父亲喝汤的时候不小心把食物洒到了地上，恰好那天母亲的心情又极其不好，她一气之下便将我锁进了地下室。之后的两天里无论我如何向她祈求道歉都无济于事。直到我因为缺水而晕过去母亲才匆忙将我的送去医院。

那次事故之后她的精神状态变得比之前更差了，对我的控制欲也强烈到了极点。她要求我没得到许可不许出门，并且也不允许我去学校，更禁止我与除她以外的人有过多接触。只要我表现出一点不情愿，哪怕只是皱了皱眉头都会令她情绪失控。她会一边高声的咒骂我一边朝我摔东西，将我的头撞在餐桌上，将我一次次踢翻在地。但每次在毒打之后，清醒过来的母亲都会抱着我痛哭，不停地向我道歉，并恳求我不要抛下她。她会一遍又一遍的询问我到底爱不爱她，问个几十遍后才会罢休。

亚当，我爱你。

每当我听到这句话时心中那仅存的一点反抗和恨意都会随之烟消云散。母亲病了。她原本就是个脆弱的人，又承担了太多原本不该承担的痛苦，如果这么做能让她好受一点，我愿意替她分担，因为我也打心眼底的喜欢着她。

母亲病的越来越厉害，这也导致她丢了工作。更加严酷的经济压力再加上心病的折磨令她的行为越来越失常，对我的惩罚也变本加厉。

她时不时会在深夜把我叫起来，命令我模仿父亲。有一次被训练了一个通宵走姿的我因为太困而不小心跌倒，得到的便是母亲的一顿毒打。那一次我又被锁进了地下室。当时正值寒冬，我染上了重感冒并发了高烧，一度烧到了四十度，差点连命都丢了。

母亲懊悔极了，她每天都细心地照料我，在我床边陪伴着我并向我忏悔。我烧的最厉害的那晚她更是一整夜都跪在床前为我祈祷。

最终我活了下来。

这件事之后母亲不再打骂我，除了不允许我离开她的视线外也没有再强迫我模仿父亲了。 她仿佛忽然又变成了原先那个温柔的人。她在周边的牧场找到了一份帮人打点农活的新工作。我平时会跟着她一起去工作，周末时也会像之前那样陪她去市集上卖甜点。因为她的烘焙手艺好，她还时不时还会被小镇的人叫去为他们的庆典烤蛋糕。

一切都在往好的方向发展。我以为我终于成功让母亲度过难关，可以代替父亲给予她幸福了。

这样的日子持续了大概有半年多。

那是个和煦的下午，母亲破天荒的让我到小镇上去买香料，说是为了今天的晚饭。我感到有些奇怪，因为母亲从来都没让我独自出过远门。但我也没多说什么，拿着母亲的钱乖乖的去了。

当我回来时太阳差不多都要下山了。母亲从厨房里出来，接过我买来的香料，然后微笑着吻了吻我的额头。

谢谢你，亚当。现在你能去饭桌上等吗？很快就开饭了。

我顺从的坐在了餐桌上。

半小时过后，厨房里传来浓郁的香味。伴随着香味我记起了童年的一件往事。

那仍是个阳光和煦的下午。那天父亲出去开会，家里只有我和母亲两人。母亲那时还不擅长做饭，她忙活了一下午总算是把初次尝试做的水果派给端了出来。母亲端着派盘，挂着面粉的脸上洋溢着温柔的笑容。虽然水果派的味道我已经忘了（也可能是因为太糟了吧），但母亲脸上的笑容却令我记忆犹新。

晚上八点左右，母亲手里提着个大锅从厨房里出来。她打开锅盖，浓郁的香气瞬间充满了整个房间。满满一锅的肉汤，看起来十分丰盛。

我很好奇今天是什么日子，询问母亲她也只是回答因为今天突然很高兴。在我还想问什么的时候她直接给我盛了满满一碗，并递到我跟前。

吃吧，亚当。一会冷了就不好吃了。

她脸上的笑容令我感到十分安心。我舀了一勺喝下去。很美味，原先有些贫瘠的食欲瞬间被勾了起来。

我吃了很多，几乎将整锅汤都吃完了。等我反应过来时才发现母亲并没怎么吃到。我顿时感到有些愧疚。我朝她道歉，然而她只是摸着我的头，温柔的问我味道怎么样。

很好吃。

得到答案的母亲又欣慰的笑了，她抽出一张餐巾纸细心的为我擦起嘴来。这一瞬间让我差点以为自己是在做梦。

饭后，母亲似乎有些累了。她让我帮忙收拾餐具，我便乖乖的将餐具收拾好端到厨房里。虽然她有嘱咐过我不用洗碗，但我想了想决定帮她把碗洗干净。

洗着洗着我发现下水道堵了。我尝试用手掏，但那显然没什么用，得找点通下水道的工具。我突然想起厨房后面有个杂物室，那里说不定会有些有用的工具。话说自从搬到这来之后我从来没去过杂物室，连杂物室的门也是第一次见到。

那扇铁质的门十分陈旧，锈的已经看不出原本的颜色了。它似乎被什么东西卡住了，我几次转动门把都没能把门打开。这期间我隐约闻到了一股腥味，然而我并没怎么在意。最终我放弃了。在离开前我不知为何踢了门一脚。这时门里面传来“咚”的一声，好像有什么东西掉到了地上。我又试着转动门把，这一次轻而易举地打开了。

杂物室里面漆黑一片，我看不清里面到底有什么，只觉得刚刚闻到的腥味更浓了。我本能的感到恐惧，但却不知道是什么动力驱使着我走了进去。

我摸索着寻找灯的开关，脚下传来啪嗒啪嗒的水声。我一开始以为那是雨水，但等我真正打开灯的那一瞬间我才明白我是站在一片血泊中。

杂物室里的十分杂乱，暗红色的血液飞溅的到处都是，几乎在里面的每一样东西都沾着血，墙上也满是刀痕和血污，这场面看上去仿佛地狱一般。

我注意到房内的角落有一个血迹斑斑的冰柜，在那上面似乎放着什么，但因为它被别的东西挡着，我并没看清那究竟是什么。我不知道是怎么想的，竟鬼使神差的向冰柜走去。当我终于看清冰柜上的东西时我只感觉浑身的血液在一瞬间全部冻结。下一秒胃里的东西全都开始朝食道疯狂倒灌。

这一切的平静，母亲过分的温柔，以及那丰盛的晚餐。

我全明白了。

我控制不住吐了起来，将刚吃下去的食物全都吐在了沾满黑红血污的地板上。

听到动静的母亲跑了过来。当她发现跪在血泊中吐得七荤八素的我时，她脸上的慈祥在一瞬间消失殆尽，取而代之的是近乎疯狂的愤怒。母亲冲过来将我的嘴死死堵上，命令我不准再吐出来。但我根本无法停止呕吐，我的呕吐物直接从她的手指缝里溢了出来。母亲见状朝着我的脸就是一巴掌，我便一头栽到了混杂着呕吐物的血泊中。母亲骑到我身上不停的扇我耳光，咒骂着我，命令我不准吐。但即便是这样我还是无法停止呕吐。将晚饭吐干净后我甚至还吐出了胃酸。

那天晚上，浑身脏污的我又被丢到了地下室。

立在冰柜上的是一颗头颅，父亲的头颅。他的双眼大张着，仿佛在死死地盯着我，直到现在那一幕还会时不时在我的梦中出现。柔弱的母亲究竟是在什么时候将父亲的尸体挖出，又是如何将他运过来的，我不得而知。我唯一知道的，就是我与父亲的尸体一同住了整整两年。至于母亲为什么要让我吃掉父亲，后来听她说，这样我就能成为父亲了。

那之后母亲仍旧会将父亲做给我吃。一开始我会哭着求她说我不想吃，但结果总是会被母亲揍一顿，然后扔到地下室饿两天。接下来这个流程又会重复一次，直到我将父亲吃下去为止。最初我在吃掉父亲的肉后总是会难受上好几天，但渐渐也就习惯了。

在我机械的将父亲的右眼吞下去的那一刻起，我总算是把父亲吃完了。

那一晚母亲带着我来到后院的空地上一起焚烧父亲剩下的尸骨。在飞舞的火星中，她牵起我的手，并吻上了我的唇。

亚当，你真是越来越像他了。

那一刻我便下定决心，既然这是母亲的愿望，那就让我成为父亲吧。

从那以后我开始自觉的模仿父亲。随着年龄的增长我也愈发的像父亲。母亲对我的依赖一天比一天深。她会拿出父亲的衣服让我穿，用父亲的名字叫我。

在我刚满16岁的时候她和我发生了关系。

那之后我们之间变得越来越亲昵。母亲会在客厅的走廊替我口交，或是在厨房里要求我上她，一起去小镇上买东西时，她也会趁人不注意偷偷吻我。她仿佛变回了那个热恋中的少女。

我也早已代入了父亲的角色。不知从何时开始我已经用名字来直呼母亲，睡在同一张床上时我也会自然的从背后抱住母亲。她仍旧会在半夜惊醒，但与之前不同的是这次她的身旁有了我，我会一直用父亲的口吻哄着母亲，直到依偎在我怀里的她再次熟睡。

我是柯林斯.莱特，是母亲的恋人。

原以为我们会一直这样互相依偎下去，但长期的精神折磨导致母亲的身体越来越差，医生建议我将母亲送到精神病院，但我无法这么做，因为我知道母亲离不开我。我所能做的便是扮演好父亲这个角色，希望有朝一日能令母亲走出阴霾。

但母亲的精神状态还是一天不如一天，她越是爱我，便越害怕失去我。

在我18岁生日那天，我与母亲手拉着手一起去小镇上采购东西，傍晚时返回家中一起做晚饭。母亲为我烤了个大蛋糕，那味道我至今难忘。

饭后，母亲为我换上父亲的礼服。这是父亲最喜欢的礼服，非常名贵，就算是一直扮演“父亲”的我也是第一次穿。她也换上了一件漂亮的蓝裙子，即便她有些过度憔悴，但我仍觉得那晚的母亲惊人的美丽。

她拉着我的手一起走在郊外的小路上，高兴的哼着歌，看起来仿佛又回到了少年时代。

随后我们便一起登上了末班的回城巴士。接近午夜时分时我们到了，这是这么多年以来我第一次回到我出生的城市。

她带着我来到了一片海滩上。我依稀记得在我小时候曾随着父母一起来过这片海滩。

我们手牵着手平静地坐在沙滩上，看着月光下银色的海浪一波又一波拍打在沙滩上。午夜的海风非常冷，我们不禁依偎的更紧了。

柯林斯，你在吗？

我在这，亲爱的。

母亲轻柔的笑了，她用瘦骨嶙峋的手抚上我的脸。我能看到在她那熠熠生辉的双眼中倒映着的，那个深情注视着她的父亲。

柯林斯，你在吗？

我在这，亲爱的。

我们相视一笑，随后便吻住了对方。这是一个没有带任何情色，如同初恋一般的吻。

一吻结束后，母亲幸福的靠在了我的怀里。我们就这么一直依偎在一起，直到天空和海平面的交界处微微泛起白光。

母亲突然哭了起来。

柯林斯，我不想再失去你了。

她说着从手提包里拿出一把手枪。那是一把非常精致的小口径手枪，上面刻着父亲的名字。

她将枪递给我，要求我杀了她。她对我说她每时每刻都生活在害怕失去我的恐惧中，既然她无法永远拥有我，最起码要让她死在我的手里。

我从错愕中慢慢缓过来，沉默的看了看她，又看了看手中的枪。

母亲的世界只有我，而我同样只有母亲，若是我失去了她，也相当于失去了一切。我轻轻吻了她的额头，并提出想与她一起殉情。下一秒她笑了。她的笑是如此的令人心动。

我们再一次吻在了一起。这个吻既是对彼此的告别，又是对新旅程的祝福。这个绵长的吻结束后，母亲握着我的手引导着我将枪抵在她的胸口上。

我爱你。

伴随着一声闷响，母亲微笑着缓缓闭上了眼睛。她安静的靠在我怀里，像是睡着了一样。憔悴的脸依然美丽。

我忍不住又吻了她。

在告别吻结束后，我将那把精致的手枪再次举了起来。只不过这次枪口对准了我自己。


	2. Chapter 2

殉情并没有成功。

当我再次睁开眼时我已经躺在了医院的病床上。刺鼻的药水味时时刻刻都在提醒着我，我还活着，这令我感到十分的沮丧。我下意识的想哭，但却根本流不出一滴眼泪。

这时，一个护士走进了房间，我本想问她点什么，但她在看到我醒来的瞬间就匆忙跑了出去。

不久之后，科尔.莱特便跟随护士过来了。他是莱特家族的大当家，也是我父亲的哥哥。

我真不知道那女人到底给柯林斯下了什么蛊。

这是我们相隔多年重逢后，科尔对我说的第一句话。

我想说点什么，但嘴里干燥的吐不出一个字。科尔见状给我递了杯水，我有些艰难的喝了口水后，询问起母亲的状况。

科尔哼了一声。

你就不关心一下你自己吗？

我没理会这个问题，继续追问着他母亲到底在哪。

你们还真是一对疯子！科尔顿了一下，接着说道。

她还活着。

我的情绪稍微稳定了一些。虽然无法确定科尔说的是否属实，但我宁可相信这是真的。我向他提出我想要见母亲，但却被告知母亲已经被送进了精神病院。

听到这个消息后的我先是一愣，随后便向科尔提出跟母亲进同一所精神病院的请求，我认为母亲根本无法在没有我的环境下生存。科尔的表情变得比之前还要难看，接着他毫不犹豫的拒绝了我。

我深知科尔的性格，他是个比父亲还要说一不二的人，所以我并没有继续请求他，而是转移了话题问他为什么要救我们。

科尔听到这个问题后忽然低下了头，他在沉默了不知有多久后给出了回答。

因为你们，是家族的一份子。

他那充满负罪感的表情在我看来却是莫大的讽刺，将我们驱逐出去，让我们落得这副下场的罪魁祸首的明明就是他。但我并没有表露出什么情绪，因为这些都不重要了，现在我唯独只想见到母亲。

我抓住科尔内疚的时机再一次向他提出我的请求。他这次没有直接拒绝，而是向我开了个条件。我必须成为帮派的清道夫。

清道夫其实有些类似于杀手，但与杀手不同的是清道夫可以不用杀人，他偏向做些处理尸体或者清理痕迹的善后工作，所以一般来说都清道夫都会与杀手搭档。莱特家族里有个不成文的规矩便是家族里每个孩子在刚成年时都必须先做一年的清道夫，之后才能正式的被家族认可，并有权被委以重任。

当然这些对我来说根本毫无意义，但听科尔说只要我能熬过这一年便能真正摆脱家族的限制，将母亲接回身边，到时候即使是他也无权阻止。

我不假思索的答应了他。我想即便这是假的我也会毫不犹豫的答应，因为当时摆在我面前的只有这一条不是选择的选择。

科尔的眉头稍微舒展开来，他承诺等我出院了就带我去见母亲后，便匆匆离去了。

由于子弹并没有伤害到器官，我伤的并不算重，不久后便出院了。

那天来接我的人竟是科尔。不知是因为对父亲的思念，还是因为对驱逐我们这件事的内疚，他仿佛对我变的很重视。

不过这些对我来说根本不重要。

科尔是个讲信用的人，在我出院的那天他实现了带我见母亲的承诺。

穿着条纹病号服的母亲仍旧是那么美丽。在见到我们时她并没有认出我来，反倒是将科尔认成了父亲，失控的想要抱住他。最后这场短暂的会面以发疯的母亲被人拖下去告终。

我终究还是无法代替父亲。再次确认了事实的我沮丧万分。

从精神病院出来的下一站便是去见我的杀手搭档。

我们来到了一处废弃仓库前。科尔拨通了电话。对话内容我记不清了，大概是在嘱咐电话那头的人好好照顾我吧。

然后他让我下了车，在叮嘱了我几句后他便离开了。

亚当，不要让我失望。

这好像是重逢以来他第一次叫我的名字。

眼前的废弃仓库看着有些阴森，但我丧的实在厉害，所以我并没有多想就进去了。

如果说母亲是我人生中第一个对我影响至深的人，那接下来我将遇到第二个影响我一生的人。

第一次见到他时，老实说我被吓了一跳。这个矮小的男人坐在一具尸体上，闲庭自若地抽着烟。他皮肤偏黑，留着一头大胡子，一副中东人长相， 他的左眼处只有一个黑洞，一条长长的伤疤从黑洞延伸出来，一直划到左耳。我总感觉会有什么东西从他左眼那深不见底的洞中钻出来。

他朝我打量一番后便轻蔑的笑了。

怎么又是这种一看就没用的货色？他吐了一口烟。

真是麻烦透顶。

他的一举一动丝毫不掩饰对我的轻蔑，这让我感到十分不爽。说到底我还是个刚成年的小孩，同龄人的不稳重与极强好胜心我多多少少也是有那么点的。

我像是要向他证明什么似的对他说，我吃过人。

他的目光终于聚焦在我身上，表情看上去还有那么几分惊讶，这令我产生了一种莫名其妙的自豪感。但很快的，他又恢复了刚才的态度。

怎样？人肉好吃吗？

那心不在焉的语气令我实在有些忍不住了。我问他为什么不怕我，现在想想这个问题实在是愚蠢又没意义。

果不其然，他在听到这个问题后哈哈大笑起来。

怎么，难道我怕你把我吃了吗？

我被问的哑口无言。那人将几乎抽到烟屁股的烟捻灭，随后从尸体上站起来。

小子，你杀过人吗？

我老实的摇了摇头。

他在意味不明的哼了一声后向我走来，由上到下的开始仔细打量我。他的眼神令我感觉自己时时刻刻都会被杀掉。

他将我们之间的距离缩短到半米左右，随后若有所思的从怀里抽出一把刀递给我，跟我说他要做个入学考试，接着便指着身后的尸体让我把尸体上的耳朵和舌头割下来。

我听话的朝尸体走去，在一瞬间我感觉我的意识突然不受控制，回过神来我已经站在了尸体跟前。

我战战兢兢的将背对着我的尸体翻过来，正好就对上他的眼睛。那尸体的眼睛大张着，表情十分惊悚，想必这人死前应该十分痛苦，这不禁令我回想起了父亲。说实话我害怕的要死，但我能感觉到背后有双眼睛在无时不刻的注视着自己，我不想被蔑视，于是我拼命压抑着自己的恐惧握住了那冰冷的右耳。

在那把锋利的刀嵌入皮肤的一瞬间，暗红色的血液便从裂口处流了出来，我的身体不禁抖了一下。我一边想象着母亲处理尸体的样子，一边给自己打着气。总算是将右耳割了下来，然后是左耳。有了割右耳的经验后我割左耳的动作也稍微顺畅了一些。

接下来便到舌头了。

我有些费劲地掰开尸体的嘴巴。在握住舌头时，那湿滑的触感令我打了个冷战。这个哆嗦也让握在手里的刀掉到了地上。

背后传来一声哼笑。这声哼笑似乎击中了我的某根神经，令我瞬间冷静了不少。我在深吐一口气后捡起刀子继续进行入学考试。

割舌头的难度比我想象的还要大一些，光是把它拉出来固定就费了我不少力气。与耳朵完全不同，舌头的韧性更大更不好割，幸好刀子够锋利我才没有与它纠缠太久。

在做完这一切后，我用出奇平静的语气告诉身后的人完成了，我冷静的连自己都感到惊讶。那人有些难以置信的挑了挑眉，随后便让我将割下来的器官拿给他看。

我有些迟缓的从地上捡起被割掉的耳朵跟半截舌头一起捧在手里，像是交作业一样捧着它们走到了他的跟前。现在的我已经分不清自己究竟是恐惧还是兴奋了。

那人若无其事的拿起一只耳朵，在端详了一阵后他忽然笑了。

割的还真是糟糕，不过对于第一次来说已经相当不错了。

你合格了，亚当.莱特。他拍了拍我的肩，随后便让我去后门的水池将血渍洗干净。

在出门的瞬间我闻到了泥土和空气的味道，不知怎么的我忽然感觉十分反胃，然后便哇的一声吐了出来。紧接着我双膝一软直接跪在了呕吐物中。浑身的力气仿佛被什么抽走了一样，即便我再怎么努力就是无法站起来。

最后还是那家伙发现了跪在呕吐物中的我并将我扶起了来。

果然还是个小屁孩。

他说着把我拉到水龙头前，有些粗暴的将我的手洗干净，随后将呆滞的我扔到了一辆破旧的卡车上。

你在这好好待着，我去将那家伙扛上来。

这些以后都是你的工作，听懂没？

我的精神混乱的要命，以至于我根本没有回应他。

那之后发生了什么我记不得了，只记得我们一起去了一间公寓。杀手和清道夫一心同体，为了磨合默契我在接下来的一年里都会跟他住在一起。

那天我一整晚都没睡着。混杂铁锈味的腥味，满手的鲜红，还有那湿滑的触感，这些感触在我的脑海中不断盘旋。

前半夜我感到害怕，后半夜我开始觉得兴奋。

他叫安东尼，是个非常有名的杀手，准确点来说应该是个非常有名的变态，这是我在他的同行口中得知的。他在同行中的名声是出奇的差，虽然他能力很强，但他做事从来不按条理出牌，只要谁惹到他了都有可能会被他杀掉，不管那人是雇主，杀手，还是清道夫。他还尤其喜欢将目标折磨的死去活来，不管男女老少，只要是目标他都不会手下留情，这种行为在以不带私情为标准的杀手界为人所不齿。听说我的上一任就是被安东尼亲手杀掉的，虽然这根本无从考据，但就他及其出名的差口碑有这种传言一点都不奇怪。

几乎所有人都对他敬而远之，就连科尔也不怎么信任他。除非是工作，没人愿意主动靠近他。除了我。

我与其他人持完全相反的态度。我崇拜他。

他教会了我很多技巧，不管是在杀人方面还是生活方面，他都像是我的老师。在他的教导下我学会了如何下刀子血才不会溅身上，学会了在哪个部位开枪才能让人活的久一点，学会了如何切割切口才会利落整齐，学会了快速将人勒死，还有勒晕。

几乎每次行动他都会带上我善后。每每看到他那干净利落的手法，我对他的崇拜之情都会更加深几分。

安东尼比我大个八九岁。他在训练上对我十分严厉，有时候会因为一点小事发火，也会体罚我，这让我总是会将父亲代入到他。但在生活中他也会照顾我，用过来人的经历教育我，这又让我觉得他与母亲有几分相似。

我有时在想，我们明明非亲非故，但为何他却尤其的照顾我呢？难道只是因为我们是合作关系吗？

在一次任务后，我忍不住问了他这个问题。

安东尼瞟了我一眼，随后若有所思的开口了。

一开始科尔来拜托我时我马上就回绝了他。不过当听过你的经历后，我竟然觉得我们有点像。但你真正站到我眼前时，说实话我马上就后悔了。

你知道吗？见你第一眼的时我觉得你会像之前那个软蛋一样，坚持不了几天就哭着跑回家。当时我真的差那么一点就要一枪崩了你。之后所谓的入学考试其实就只是想把你吓哭，让你自己滚蛋。可你却完成了它，虽然完成的挺糟的就是了。

当你把耳朵和舌头捧到我面前时我就在想，我的直觉果然没错！你我就是同一类人！

小子，我可真中意你！

安东尼说着拍了拍我的脸。在这一瞬间，我产生了一种崇拜之外的奇异感觉，这种感觉与我对母亲的感情相似但又有所不同。我想那就是所谓的爱慕之情吧。

随着我们相处时间的增加，这种爱慕之情在我心中愈发的强烈。我越来越想要拥抱他，想要吻他，想要为他口交，想要为他做母亲曾经对我做过的事。

跟他在一起时我总是会产生性冲动。一开始我还有些罪恶感，但时间一长我便习惯了。在他面前也能就轻驾熟的压抑自己的性欲，背地里我会想着他的脸自慰，在他不在家的空档闻着屋子里残留的淡淡烟味想象着与他接吻的感觉。

我深知这一切都是我的臆想，但我仍旧会无法自制的沉醉进去。

  
  


一天晚上安东尼破天荒的喝醉了，据说是因为他曾经爱过的女人出意外死了。

这是安东尼唯一一次在我面前哭，他抓着我大声哭诉着他与这女人的过去，一会又开始疯言疯语，叫嚣着要找到杀人凶手将他折磨致死。

我们就这么互相拉扯到凌晨。当安东尼终于醉的不省人事时，我也已经筋疲力尽了。我将他扶到床上。

我的T恤被吐的乱七八糟，于是我决定去洗澡。

当我将自己收拾干净，跑去安东尼的卧室看他时，安东尼正大咧咧的躺在床上鼾声大作。看着熟睡的安东尼，我突然产生了一个念头。

在经历了一番挣扎后，我最终还是败给了欲望，吻上了他的唇。

一股熟悉的烟味混杂着酒味涌入我的口腔，说实话这味道并不好，但我还是无法自制的勃起了。

我情不自禁的开始抚摸他，想象着母亲带给我的感觉，隔着裤子揉搓起他的阳具。安东尼无意识发出的轻哼令我的情绪更加高涨。

我褪去了他的裤子，近距离的观察着他半勃起的阳具。虽然我很清楚我与他都是男人，但在看到他那不算雄伟的东西后我还是兴奋的几近高潮。

我冲动的含住他的东西，回忆着母亲的动作舔起来。安东尼不时有意无意的扭动着身体，仿佛下一秒就会醒来。我想他如果醒来发现我正趴在他身上吸他的阳具，应该会毫不犹豫的打爆我的头。但这样只会让我觉得更加刺激，我激动的全身血液仿佛都在燃烧。

我忍不住掏出了自己的东西，一边忘我的舔着他的东西一边疯狂地自慰起来。

在精液射到嘴里同时，我也控制不住地射在了安东尼那长满黑毛的腿上。

我将精液吐到手上，痴迷的看着那一坨白浊的粘液，仿佛它能将我和安东尼连结在一起。看够了以后我又将手中的精液舔干净，并仔细清理了现场（作为清道夫的我确实挺擅长做这事的），在反复确认没留下任何痕迹后才走出了他的房间。

这件事我没跟任何人提起过，它是只属于我一人的美好回忆。

那之后不久我的母亲就去世了，死因是肝脏功能衰竭。她的身体本来就不好，按理来说死于疾病也不算意外，但我总感觉她的死是对我不忠贞的惩罚。

然而更严厉的惩罚还在后面。

亚当，我想杀了科尔。

我记得那是个燥热的夜晚，安东尼坐在尸体上边抽着烟边对我说出这句话。严格来说他身下的人还不算尸体，那人趴在地上苟延残喘，双手像开了花一样炸开，看上去应该是被安东尼近距离轰了几发子弹。

我在家族聚会见过他，如果我没记错的话他应该是科尔的保镖。科尔一直都看安东尼不顺眼，恰好我作为清道夫的一年也快结束了，这时候暗杀他再合适不过。

亚当，我想杀了科尔。安东尼再次向我强调，不过你也知道，他不是个好对付的人，我需要帮手。

但我想你应该也清楚其中的风险，而且他归根结底还是你的亲人，所以即便你不想帮忙我也不会怪你。

我想话都说的很清楚了。亚当，你愿意帮我吗？

答案在我心中显而易见。母亲和安东尼，这两个人在我心目中的地位根本不是那虚无缥缈的血缘关系能比拟的。我已经失去了母亲，所以无论如何我都不想再失去安东尼了。

我爽快的答应了他。安东尼也高兴的一枪让身下人的脑袋开了花。我也像往常一样尽清道夫的则，帮他处理掉了保镖的尸体。

这下是没有退路了。

在刺杀行动前一晚我们出去吃了顿饭。一直以来的饮食开销都是我付的（毕竟科尔给我的生活费比安东尼的工资要高出太多），但那晚安东尼破天荒的请了客，说是为了庆祝我即将从清道夫毕业。当然我们都知道那只是表面的意思。

在回家的路上我跟他说我希望永远当他的清道夫，因为他早已是胜过血亲的重要的家人了。

安东尼骂骂咧咧的说着那种东西他不需要，下一秒又紧紧抱住了我。这个拥抱让我更加确定了誓死追随他的决心。

当时我还天真的以为，凭安东尼的本事再加上我们间的默契配合应该有一战之力。

但现实就是现实，残酷的不存在一丝奇迹。

我们的行动早就被科尔无处不在的眼线察觉，很轻易的失败了。安东尼本来可以全身而退，但却因为要保护我也被抓了起来。

当我再次见到他时，他已经被折磨的只剩半口气了。安东尼趴在地上虚弱的喘着气，他被脱的只剩一条内裤，浑身上下都是伤痕，四肢也不自然的扭曲着，源源不断的血水从他身下渗出来，沾到了科尔的鞋边，而站在我面前的科尔则面无表情看着一切，仿佛在他面前的只是一片生活垃圾。

安东尼，安东尼，安东尼。你如果对我付出的报酬不满意可以直说，为什么要这么冲动呢？

安东尼已经无法说出完整的话了，他用尽力气往科尔的皮鞋上啐了一口血沫，得到的则是一颗打到手臂上的子弹。

我被吓得无法动弹，就这么僵在原地眼睁睁的看着这一切发生，什么都做不了。直到科尔的目光转移到我身上我才终于有了点动静，但也就只是向后退一小步这种懦弱的行为。

亚当，你真是太让我失望了。科尔的语气令我手脚冰凉。

明明只差一周，光明的未来就在等着你了，可你却偏要亲手毁了它。

杂种终究是杂种。

我听出了他在贬低母亲，废尽浑身最后一丝勇气瞪了他一眼，但这微小的反抗显得是如此软弱无力。

我很想杀了你，但你归根结底还是我弟弟的儿子。

莱特家族不能手刃亲人，这是一百多年来的一条不成文的规矩。

小子，快感谢你的血统救了你一命吧。

科尔说着从怀中掏出了一把手枪扔给我。

我现在给你两个选择。要么从这里消失，有多远滚多远。要么给我自我了断。那把枪算是我们的饯别礼了。

不要再回来了，杂种。

就这样，科尔头也不回地离开了。

我愣愣的看着那把枪，突然不知从哪冒出来的勇气令我对着科尔的背影举起了枪，但也就仅此而已了。我就这么愣愣的举着枪，直到科尔的队伍从我眼前消失。

安东尼的一声咳嗽唤回了我的神志。我扔下枪跑到他身旁，将他翻过来。他的肚子上有一条深深的血口，鲜血不断的从那里冒出来，我慌忙将外套脱下来为他止血。

安东尼抓着我的衣服一直想跟我说什么，但他的喉咙里全是血，我根本听不懂他的意思。

你别说话！我现在就带你去看医生！

我将安东尼背到身上，在无人的港口狂奔着，希望能尽快跑出这一望无际的集装箱群。

但现实就是现实，残酷的不存在一丝奇迹。

最终，我因为缺氧而摔倒。在我爬到安东尼身边想确认他的情况时才发现他早已死去。

安东尼也死了，跟母亲一样离开了我。但为何我这个废物却还苟延残喘的活着？

那一刻我万念俱灰。我拖着安东尼的尸体，在空无一人的码头漫无目的的游荡。

像是为了配合此时的情境般，天上下起了大雨，雨水令我本来就透支的身体愈发沉重。

我又一次摔倒在地上。

在我费力的从雨水中挣扎着爬起来的那一刻，我突然弄懂了安东尼死前一直对我重复的话。

活下去。

我的情绪终于彻底崩溃，爬到安东尼身边，抱着他的尸体嚎啕大哭起来。

最终，我们回到了最初的地方，那个与科尔诀别的场所。那把枪还在原地，只是已经被雨水打湿了。

我将安东尼平放在地上，帮他整理了衣服，如同那时与母亲告别一样，我吻上了他早已冰冷的唇。

一吻结束后，我轻声说了句。

抱歉。

我捡起手枪，在确认子弹后，我将它抵在了下巴上。

咔哒！

手枪卡克了。

命运像是还在嫌我不够惨一样，继续肆无忌惮的戏弄我。

难道我真的是一个连自杀都做不到的废物吗？

就在此时，我听到了海浪的声音。

不远处就是大海。

我像是得到启示般，抱起安东尼的尸体发了疯似的朝着大海的方向奔跑。这次总算比较顺利，我们很快的就来到了海边。

望着波涛汹涌的大海，我的眼里恢复了一丝神采。

听说这样死去会很痛苦，不过这也是我应得的。抱着这样的想法，我纵身一跃投向了漆黑的波涛中。

在腥咸的味道和刺骨的寒冷中，我松开了抱着安东尼的手。

这次，是真的要说再见了。


	3. Chapter 3

我在一片虚无中醒来，四周是伸手不见五指的漆黑。

我奋力大叫，但却听不到自己的声音。

如果这是地狱的话未免也过分孤独了。

我感到恐惧，情不自禁的奔跑起来。

我就这么奔跑，奔跑，不知疲倦的奔跑。但无论我怎么跑，四周仍是空无一物，只有一片漆黑，永无止境的漆黑。

在不知道跑了多久后，我放弃了。我颓唐的躺倒在黑暗中。我想哭，但却连自己的眼泪都感觉不到，只是觉得自己的意识正在逐渐消失，与这片漆黑融为一体……

就在这时，前方突然射出了一道光，虽然很微弱，但在这片漆黑中却是如此的耀眼。

我像是抓住了救命稻草般朝着那一道微光狂奔。我追逐着那道光，伸出手想抓住它，但那便如海底捞月般毫无意义可言。

突然，我眼前闪过一道人影，不，那大概是天使。然后我的手便被抓住了。他强而有力的手臂抓着我，带我向那束光亮前行。

下一瞬间，周围的黑暗突然像玻璃般破碎了。

我冲出了黑暗的包围。

圣洁的光芒照在我身上，让我感觉分外温暖。

他朝我回头。

我竭尽全力想要看清他的脸，但炫白的光照在脸上，刺的我无法睁眼。

我感觉到手上的力量消失了。

再次睁眼时，他正在离我远去。

等等！

我情不自禁的伸出手，想要挽留他。但他的身影仍旧在光芒中越来越模糊。

等等！

等一等！！

你是谁？

我猛地睁开眼睛。

映入眼帘的是有点生锈的铁皮屋顶。

外面似乎在下雨，屋顶上传来的噼啪声不绝于耳。我发现我正躺在一张皮掉的厉害的沙发上，身上盖着一条毛毯。

我有点吃力的坐起来，随后环顾了一下四周。昏暗的屋子里堆叠着各种杂物，生活垃圾还有衣物。四周弥漫着一股机油混杂着烟草的味道。

看着这陌生的一切我反应过来。

我还活着。

我垂下头，看着盖在自己身上的毛毯发呆。我就这么一言不发的坐了一会。

一阵悲伤忽然涌上心头，我感觉鼻子发酸，紧接着一滴泪便滴到了毛毯上。

我忍不住开始哭泣。

一开始只是小声的抽泣，随着情绪的愈演愈烈，抽泣很快变成了失声痛哭，最后彻底失控成嚎啕大哭。我的哭声甚至盖过了噼啪作响的铁皮屋顶。

为什么？为什么我还活着？

我到底还有什么理由和资格活在这个世界上？

我撕心裂肺的抽噎着，仿佛下一秒就会断气。

这时，一阵开门的声音传来，紧接着昏暗的屋子就被光线填满，突如其来的光亮产生的眩晕感也令我暂时停止了哭泣。

我半眯着眼睛，隐约看到一个人影朝我走来。等我终于适应了光线才看清那人的长相。

那是个满脸胡茬的男人，看上去应该比我大点，浑身上下散发着一股痞痞的味道。他从头到脚都湿透了，手里还提着两个滴着水的大塑料袋。看来外面的雨的确很大。

哟，醒啦！

他的声音听起来有些聒噪。他边说着将脚边的杂物踢开，把袋子随意的放到地上，随后从湿透的上衣口袋里掏出了一包烟。

操他妈的！烟全湿了！

他有些粗暴的将那包烟丢了出去。我的目光不自觉的瞟向了扔在地上的烟盒。

那包装我再熟悉不过了。

路客牌。这是安东尼最常抽的烟。

那包烟再次勾起我心底所有的伤痛，眼泪又一次涌了出来。

喂，你饿不饿？

我并没有回应胡茬男，只是低着头默默掉泪。

一盒饼干忽然飞到我怀里，这让我条件反射的抬起头，正巧就与面前的人四目相对。

注意到我正在哭泣后，胡茬男像是发现新大陆般，饶有兴致的向我靠近。

他凑过来，用一种挑逗的语气问道。

你哭了？

在陌生人面前哭泣让我觉得十分难堪，但眼泪实在是止不住，我只能难为情的别过脸。

喂，不是吧？胡茬男的声音听起来像是在嘲笑我。

你是娘们吗？

我有些愤怒，他根本不知道我经历了什么，凭什么这么评价我？

我不禁攒紧了拳头，眼泪掉的更厉害了。

但那男人根本察觉不到我的变化。他将沙发上的毛毯推开，随后一屁股坐在我旁边，打开一瓶啤酒自顾自的喝起来。

在猛灌了一口酒后，胡茬男发出一声舒爽的长叹。

啊——————真是狗屎糟糕的一天！不是吗？

我没有回答，只是愤愤的盯着他。

他将我怀里的饼干拿走，打开包装嘎嘣嘎嘣的吃起来。

喂？你不吃吗？他嘴里塞着饼干对我说话，饼干屑从他的嘴角漏下来。

这玩意真的很他妈好吃！我平时都不舍得买！

他的一举一动只让我觉得反感。

喂，你不要和我客气，尽管吃。况且这些东西都是用你的钱买的。

我的钱？

我疑惑的看向胡茬男。然后我马上明白了过来。

我摸了摸脖颈，果然，原本戴在脖子上母亲的项链已经不见了。我的衣服也早已被换掉，原先的衣服里装着母亲留给我的怀表。

这个男人不仅要挖苦我，现在还卖掉了我与母亲最后一点联系！

我奋力揪住胡茬男的衣服，大声质问他到底把我的东西卖到哪去了。

他却很不耐烦的对我说他救了我的命，收点报酬也是应该的。

胡茬男那种轻描淡写的态度惹恼了我。

他不知道那些东西有多么珍贵！根本不是我这条烂命能衡量的！

我不依不饶的抓着他的衣服，哭喊着让他把东西还给我。

他奋力甩开我的手，反抓住我的衣领朝我怒吼道。

少爷，你他妈在发什么疯？！如果没有我你早该出现在停尸间了！现在还他妈有心情去关心你的破首饰？？！！

我愣住了。

他说的没错。我现在本就不应该活着，母亲的东西当然也不属于一个本该死去的人。

想到这我落寞的低下头。

胡茬男似乎也意识到了自己的不妥，他放开我的衣领，继续默不作声的吃起饼干。

为什么……

啊？什么为什么？

为什么……要救我？

我听到胡茬男没好气的哼了一声。

你是觉得让我见死不救比较好吗？

我没有回应他，而是陷入了自己的世界，开始旁若无人的喃喃自语。

明明……我已经没有活下去的资格了……

最该死的人……明明是我……但是为什么……最后却是我活下来了？

连自杀都做不好……难道……我难道真的就已经一无是处到这种地步了吗？

我……真是个废物啊……

胡茬男被我念烦了，他一把将饼干摔在沙发上，接着把我整个人从沙发上拽起来。

你他妈到底说够了没有啊？？！！妈了逼的烦不烦？？？！

我被他这么一吼情绪也彻底爆炸了。

你为什么要救我啊！！！

仿佛是要盖过他的气势一般，我歇斯底里的朝他大吼，声音都喊破了。

明明没人希望我活着！！明明只要让我死一切就能结束了！！你为什么还要救我！！！

难道我受的惩罚还不够多吗？？！！

你吼什么吼！！男人一把将我压倒在沙发上，用更大的声音喊道。

我最看不惯就是你们这种养尊处优的大少爷了！明明什么苦都没吃过！！遇到一点小事就要死要活的！他妈的恶心不恶心？！

这个人对我的经历根本一无所知，他凭什么有资格这样评价我？！这一瞬间我产生了要将他杀掉的念头，即便我先前还没有真正意义上杀过任何人。

清道夫不需要杀人，安东尼也从未让我杀过人。

或许是被我的杀意吓到，胡茬男松开了我。他有些不自在的摆着手，最后将手插到了口袋里。

我们就这么尴尬的沉默了一会。

胡茬男率先开口了。

对不起，刚刚是我冲动了。

我这人最讨厌别人对我大吼大叫的，所以一下没忍住。

他看着我露出了尴尬的笑容。

我看你穿的衣服挺好的，还有你那个怀表，都是价值不菲的玩意，你长得也挺白白净净的。所以，所以……所以就惯性思维以为你是哪家的少爷了。

当，当然，说不定你根本不是什么少爷。也有可能，你遇到了大麻烦……总之对不起，我不该朝你吼。

听到他的道歉后我也平静了下来。我想他没有做错什么，错的是我。因为我只是平白无故在给他添麻烦而已。

胡茬男告诉我他叫伊万·埃里克森，然后问起我的名字。我回他我叫亚当，但我并没有说姓什么，因为我不确定莱特这个姓还属不属于我。

亚当，你为什么要自杀？

一切说来都太漫长了，而且我还不确定是否要和眼前这个看上去不怎么靠谱的人敞开心扉。所以我选择闭口不言。

胡茬男并没有介意，而是再次将吃剩一半的饼干盒递给我。

你真的不来点吗？这饼干真的巨他妈牛逼！

我愣了一会，最后决定成全他的好意。

饼干确实很好吃。

对了，亚当。你之后有什么打算吗？先告诉你我穷的要命，可没办法收留你啊！

此时此刻我深刻体会到这个地方，这座城市乃至这个世界已经没有我的容身之处了。

经过这么一闹我已经彻底清醒，也没有理由再待下去了。

我缓慢的从沙发上站起来准备离开。

喂！你要去哪？

我回头看了他一眼，落寞的说。

我无处可去……

男人沉默了，随后他改了口。

让你暂时住在这一两个月还是没问题的啦，只要你不嫌弃！

我摇了摇头，对他说我没有资格。

啊？什么意思？

我没有资格活着。

这个世界上没有人需要我，没有人希望我活着。

我毫无价值。

在这句话脱口的瞬间，我感受到左脸一阵刺痛。

胡茬男扇了我一巴掌，接着又揪着我的衣领将我整个人拉到他面前。

说实话他的力气大的有点惊人。

少爷！活着的资格可不是别人说了算的！你妈把你生下来的那一刻你就已经掌握了资格！！这可不是哪个狗屁混账能抢走的！

没有人需要你你就要去死吗？？你他妈以为你是活在中世纪的童养媳吗？？

没有人希望你活着的话，你难道就不能为自己而活吗？？！！

我被他这番话怼的哑口无言。过了好一会我才挤出一句，我的生命没有价值。

但这只是令他加重了揪着我的衣领的力道。

少爷！！什么叫你的生命没有价值？？这句话根本就是他妈的借口！

你总觉得自己的命没有价值，可你有试着找过吗？啊？随随便便就说出这种不负责任的话！！这根本就是最懦弱的臭基佬才会干的事！难道你还想傻坐着等别人来给你的命开价吗？？！！

我还想反驳什么，但直接就被他打断了。他逼我和他对视，锐利的眼神仿佛是能看穿我的灵魂一般。

少爷！！我现在郑重的，以一个过来人的身份告诉你，被抛弃并不是什么大不了的事！！你自己上街看看，被抛弃的人多的是了！别总觉得自己是世界上最悲惨的人！！

记着，从今以后你只为了自己而活！！别去管其他混蛋是怎么想的！他们的狗屁想法根本不值得你去关心！更别说什么需不需要这种蠢话！

你的价值只有你自己才能找到！听懂了吗？？！！

一瞬间，眼前的男人与梦中的人影重叠了。

在那片白光中，那个原本已经远去的身影又开始渐渐朝我靠近。

他的轮廓变得越来越清晰，越来越具体。

待到他的容颜已无法被光芒遮盖时，浮现在我眼前的，便是……

我的天使。

  
  
  



End file.
